Together
by chavesalfaroA
Summary: What would happen if at some point, in that cold tent Harry and Hermione realized they were meant to each other?
1. Chapter 1: Together

Hi! So this is my first attempt at writing anything, so any comment would be great, just try to go easy on me :P

He could feel her, the warmth of her skin against his, her hair throughout his arms, her breath on his stomach and her head in his chest.  
He could hear her, the words se said in her sleep, the air in and out of her. He could smell the perfume. He could kind of see her, he didn't have his glasses on so he could only see her brown her on top of him, and her nose poking through it.  
His senses told him she was there, he knew she was there but his mind couldn't understand why, why was she there? With him? Why was she asleep next to him? And, why was he with her?

Harry had known Hermione since his first day in Hogwarts, that little girl with long messy brown hair, the way she just entered looking for... what was it? Neville's turtle I think, the way she fixed his glasses, and when they both went to Gryffindor. She was lovely from the first moment he saw her.  
But he had never thought of her in that way, well... he wasn't really sure of what "in the way" meant, and to be honest he was locked in a castle with hot girls most of the year, if it meant what he thought, he thought of every girl that way. Anyways, he never saw her with those intensions, they were friends and that was ok with harry, he never really wanted more but that changed a couple of week ago

They had been in that tent for weeks now, Ron's arm was getting better, and they thought that they could leave in a couple of days, he and Hermione were looking for some berries she had found days ago. Ron was asleep with the locket, so they were peacefully going thru the forest.  
"They were over there", she said pointing a bush near the stream.  
"Are you sure we can eat those?" he said looking at her with questioning eyes  
"Yes!" she said smiling, as she grabbed a couple and throw them on the basket harry was caring "I saw them in one of Neville's books"  
"They are... magical?" he pressed one between his fingers to see if it would explode  
"He has normal books too" she said with a little smile  
"Does he?"

After a minute he surprised himself staring at her, the smile had stayed on her and she was now humming a song they heard on the radio, he didn't understand how she managed to look so good without makeup, without brushing her hair. And how did she smell so good without regular showers?  
"You ok?" she said looking concerned at him  
"What?" he said returning to earth  
"You were there just staring into space"  
"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts"  
"Hey" she whispered softly "It's ok" she dropped the basket to the floor and wrapped her arms in one of his  
"What?"  
"Ron will be ok soon and we'll be able to keep looking for something to do, maybe moving around won't be as boring" She said as she rested her head in his shoulder  
"I'm just tired, we have been here for weeks, we have no idea of what to do with the locket or were to find another..." he was saying when she cut him off  
"shhh" she whispered as she put her finger on his lips to shut him "we... everyone... everything will be ok, we are gonna do this" she said as she hugged him

He couldn't help but hug her back, it was cold and she was warm, his face was in her hair, it smelled so good, how? He was sure he smelled really bad, but she, she smelled fresh and fruity, wait a minute... he knew that smell  
"Hermione, when did you found this berries?" he said reluctantly pulling away from her, not enough to pull apart, only to see her face  
"ahh... like three days ago" she said blushing softly  
"Then why does your hair smells like them" he said as he smelled his fingers  
"I don't, don't k-know..." she was running her fingers truth her hair and her face was really red at this point  
"This aren't normal berries right?" he said with a huge smile, mostly because he outsmarted his friend  
"They are blue stars, the main component in straight potion, I found them on our first day here and I've been using them for hair cream" she said burring her face in his chest so he couldn't see her  
"Hahahaha" he couldn´t stop laughing and the fact that her hair was on his nose didn't help  
"I'm stuck with you two all day! I didn't want to look like a crazy mountain monster, so I wanted to pack a few before we leaved"  
"Haha, oh my god this just too funny" he managed to say between laughter "come on you would look great, even as a crazy mountain monster"  
"You're just saying that" she said getting her head out of his chest  
He saw right in her eyes "I'm not"  
She smiled at the complement and laughed a little  
Her smile, they way they were still wrapped to each other, the sweet smell of her hair, it was all getting into Harry's mind  
"What?" she said noticing he was staring down at her  
"Ahh.." he tried to form a sentence in his mind "I..."  
Hermione was trying to say something as well but the way Harry was looking at her didn't allow her mind to properly work; she opened her mouth to at least make a stupid sound just like him, when he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long but I had a really hard week, I had a test, a lot of homework and I'm not really good with this so it takes me a while to write it J**

**OH! I almost forgot, I'm not native to English, I mean I'm really good, but grammar is not my strength **

* * *

It had been a cold morning, harry and Hermione had been talking about going out to pick something all day so Ron just went back to bed after "breakfast" is you could call a couple of frits and old bred a breakfast, well at least they were looking for food right?

The cold forest and the charms Hermione made to the beds and cover to keep them warm made him never want to leave bed, the weight of the locket on his chest was annoying, and that noise in the background, laughter?

"Great, now they are having the time of their life out there while I'm starving here" he said as he got out of his bed.

He flexed his back and stretched his arm, he carefully looked at his injured arm, it was almost ok, it looked like they could go in a couple of days maybe to a more warm destination, near the beach or something, a place where they could do something besides wait for a Horrocrux to fall out of the sky.

He started to feel the burn of the locket in his chest so he took it off, as soon as its contact stopped he felt better.

He decided to go out with Harry and Hermione, it sounded as if they were having fun, and it would be nice go out to "play" with his friends for once, they were old tired and a snowball fight sounded appropriate to break the tension.

When he got out they were awkwardly sitting on the snow, the basket was near a bush a couple meters away, they were red and Hermione's hair was messy, unlike usual when it is very nicely done, and Harry had a stupid smile on his face.

He went and sited in front of them, even with him there they were just staring into space, thankfully Harry's enchantments to protect the area were spread far enough and they were safely inside.

"Guys?" he said softly thinking his mere presence may make them jump in terror

Hermione reacted first but she instantly turned to Harry, who stared at her back, after a couple moments of half smiles and stared they realized Ron was there looking at them like trying to understand Chinese.

"Oh Ron!" said harry as he stud up and went to pick the basket

"You guys ok?" he said at Hermione "what happened?"

"We just felt to the ground" she said trying to get her hair down "Harry slip on ice"

"I didn't" he started but stopped when he realized what she was doing "yeah we were picking some berries and I slip, so she went down with me"

"That's why you were laughing?"

"Yeahhhh" they said I unison, when they realized they giggled

"Ok, oh are those the berries you were talking about?" he said as he grabbed and tried to eat a few

"NO!" they screamed

"Those are for juice" harry said quickly, and as he did it he pointed Hermione to a bush filled with black berries they could use to make actual juice

"Oh ok" Ron said as he grabbed a snow ball and throw it a Hermione, who returned the favor and so the fight begun.

* * *

**So there it is, it wasn't very romantic but I'm trying to create the atmosphere of them being stuck there with Ron (who I'm trying not to make such an asshole) and it was just a kiss (so far) and they are teenagers!**

**Well thanks to everyone who followed and favorite the story, it was good for my self steam!  
P.D: I now is a toad, that was the joke J**

**Sorry it is so short but I prefer to do it like this than spend a month on a couple more pages **


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**Hi guys! I don't even remember when was the last time i posted so here's another one.**

**PD: Sorry if I don't follow the time-line perfectly I just want to make MY story, so I'll probably bend the dates a little bit**

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters!**

They were eating lunch (some horrible bread harry made and black berry juice) when Ron broke the awkward silence that had bean in the tent for the last few days.

-I want to go out- boat Harry and Hermione almost choke

-What? Why? - Harry said as he patted on Hermione's back so she could breathe

-Look guys I'm bored, at least you two go to pick berries or whatever you do out there- Hermione choke again, and Harry just turned so red you could have fried and eng on his fore head.

-We just pick berries- said harry trying to look normal

-I know, I know! I'm just kidding is not like you go to make out or anything- his laughter made very clear that he thought that was impossible, mean while Hermione was choking yet again

-Why do you keep eating? - Harry said as he gave her his juice

-I don't know! I'm just really hungry!

-Harry I think you should stop making this bread, it almost kills Hermione-

- So you want to go out? What are you going to do? – He said trying to avoid the topic of he and Hermione out again, mostly so she would stay alive

-I don't know… maybe pick more berries, some roots or something. I just want cold air I've been inside this tent since we came from the ministry, and my arm is all good now!-

He moved his arm to prove it was ok, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, they had learned to kind of talk just with their eyes, in case Ron asked where they had being or where were the berried they were supposed to go out for.

-I guess it would be ok as long as you take Harry's cape and if you don't go too far. I mean if you get out of the spell-zone we will just get you in again- She said with a husky voice, mostly thinking of her and Harry alone than Ron out in the wild

-So it's a yes! - He stood up and graved his wand

-Just don't get yourself killed, and take care of my cape- Harry said as he handed him the cape

-I'll be back in an Hour

-That's too soon!- They said in unison

-I-I mean, just take the basket, pick some berries you can even go to the river and try to catch a fish- she said before he could get suspicious

-Take this- Harry handed him a rock with old runes on in – it'll let YOU in, just you and no one else, in case you lose it or someone takes it. We made them yesterday and prove them today; we were going to give it to you tomorrow

-Cool! - That what you were doing out this days?

-Yes! - Said Hermione a little too soon

Ron walked out of the tent and soon he was out of the spell-zone, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

-You think he notice? - She said as she sat next to him in the couch

-I don't think so; he doesn't think that much- he wrapped his arms around her

-He's not stupid

-I know, he just doesn't have that… malice… you know he's too good

-You say it as if it is something bad

-That's not what I mean- he tried to apologize but she quickly cut him

-I know

They spent a while just wrapped onto each other, when Hermione pulled away

-What is this? She asked

-What is what? - He answered not understanding what she meant

-This, us. I mean you kissed me, and I must say that I liked it but what does that makes us- she started to ramble about if they were a couple as Harry stared at her with his mouth open in shock- and if we are or are going to be something why do we hide it from Ron? Answer me!

-Uhh... ok let me get it straight- he didn't say anything for a second trying to organize his thoughts- Yes I kissed you and yes I liked too, but I don't know what we are, I mean do you want me to kiss you again? And it was just a kiss I didn't propose to you or anything

-Sorry I over reacted, I do that when I'm nervous, and yes I'll like you to kiss me again- she said with a shy smile

-Oh! You do? - Harry said grinning

-I would certainly do- she said as she gently move a little of hair from his face

-For the record you said it first.

**I'm not going to write a lovey dovey scene, they just made out in the couch for a while.**

After a while they just were snuggling in the couch

-I have a question- she said with a little embarrassment on her voice

-what?

-I'm I good?

-WHAT? - harry said as he blushed violently

-I mean, I've never kissed anyone, and I want to know if I'm good at it

-Anyone?

-Well Viktor kissed me, but I didn't give much of an answer so I don't count it

-VIKTOR!?

-We kind of dated back them, you could tell he really liked me, poor thing. Are you going to answer me?

-Yes! You are very good- he said as he kissed her forehead

-you are just saying that!

-I'm not! You are GREAT!

-you aren't so bad yourself, way better that Viktor

-Don't compare me with him, or you want me to rank you with Cho and Ginny

-No!

-Hahaha, But for the record you would go first

-you're just trying to butter me up

-What if I am?

-Well… you succeeded- she said before giving him a big kiss

**So there you have it! I hope you like it, and if you have any ideas tell me, I would love to hear and maybe use them**

**Sorry for that weird comment in the middle but im no going to make those kinds of scenes (ill try to keep it PG for now…) im not really good with them :/**

**Anyway ill try to post again next week, maybe around fryday, because im really busy**


	4. Chapter 4: Panic

**I was really excited with this part so I just kept going!**

The air was cold, the slow falling snow flakes sited on top of his head, which probably destroyed the hole concept of the invisible cape, the river was icy he thought that it would freeze soon but Hermione was the smart one, _Smart, _she does is smart even harry is smart but him, he is…. Well he's not stupid (Ron didn't know but Hermione had just said that same thing seconds ago).

Not stupid enough at least, he could see it, the way they looked at each other, the way they responded a little too quickly with such a…. Perfect answer. He knew it and he was sure they knew he knew, but probably they didn't know the he knew that they knew… But he was NOT starting with conspiracy theories, well… it was a sad kind of night and he could entertain himself for a while.

He had been out for over an hour, he had multiplied a couple of berries (wait! if they can do that why do they go to out eveyda-… never mind) and he actually managed to catch a fish, of which he was very proud of, so he was going back to the tent. To be honest he didn't know why he went out, did he wanted to be alone? Or let them be alone? A part of him wanted them to be happy, they were his friends, but most of him didn't want to be the third weal.

He stood next to the spell-zone, he has memorized the tree, he hold the rune stone tightly on his hand, which he know he didn't need to do, he closed his eyes and moved in.  
Nothing, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and the tent was there like... magic, he laughed at his stupid thoughts, he entered and didn't notice Harry and Hermione on the couch and they didn't notice him, since he forgot to take of the cape, so when he put the basket in the table, making a loud sound, Hermione moved and he notice them.

He froze, he was sure that's what they were doing but he wasn't prepared for it. They were there, in the couch, wrapped to each other, deeply sleep, he thought they would have the decency to pull apart before he returned, and from where he was standing they looked naked, they were covered in a blanket and their coats, scarves and shoes were lying on the floor, so his mind thought the "worst".

He just stood there, watching them, panicking as images of their (unexisting) love making traveled through his mind, he leaned back on the table, which made a really loud sound, his eyes still glued to his asleep friends, that made Hermione wake up and move the covers revealing that they were still fully dressed.

-Harry! Wake! Up! Ron may come any minute!  
-What… Oh! We felt asleep? - He said as he slowly crawled out of the couch  
-Yes! Move! I don't want him to find us like this! – A move of her wand made everything look as if they had been playing cards on the floor all night

-What happened to "He's not stupid, he knows" and "we have to tell him" huh?  
-we can tell him later, I would be too much if he finds us here, besides all that clothes in the floor, he might think we are naked!  
-We are what? –Harry froze at the idea, he turned to Hermione with a "naughty/suspicious/scared/he was really confused by this" face, red as a tomato, to which she got as red as him  
-Do you think of that?  
-I… I, well we are, I would like, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!  
-I'm just flattered you think of me that way- he said grinning  
-Shut it!

The scene would have been hilarious if it hadn't been just played by his best friends, he stood there looking at them, and they were talking about sex for goodness sake! It was kind of a mistake but still, he took the basket, hid it in the cape and left.  
Once outside he took of the cape and entered again

**There you go! : )  
I like doing these "Ron's point of view" chapters, what do you guys think of them? Also do you prefer dialog or narration?**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

**Het guys sorry it took so long for me to post! But this chapter took me forever to write**

The air crashed with the tent's walls, the hail attacked the roof and the water entered the holes. The bottles filled with Hermione's fire and the heat and fire rune-stones Harry and Ron made were keeping the place like an oven but it didn't help, the fury of the winter was upon them.

Harry could feel the burn of the locket on his chest but the cold weather kept him tied to reality, and the fruity smell on Hermione's heir didn't allow his mind to work properly, let alone be controlled.

The 3 of them were all in the big bed with all the magical covers and as many stones and glasses they could fit in the room, Harry and Ron were back to back, Hermione and harry were face to face just staring at each other's eyes, they didn't have to say anything their eyes said everything. But slowly the rhythmic sound of the nature made them fall asleep.

The heat of the morning made everything better, still cold but warm enough to get out of bed. When Harry woke up he was alone with Ron in the bed.

Hermione was making breakfast, so he crawled out and went to the kitchen, the light from the magical flames and the fire-like glow from the runes in the darkness of the storm made her look even better than usual. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

-I'm guessing he's still sleeping- she said with a calm soft voice

-Yes- she got herself loose from Harry's grip and kept working on the food  
-Is something wrong? -He asked responding to the distance she created between them  
-I'm just not in the mood- she answered tiredly  
-Ok- he said puzzled

The rest of the day went slowly and boring, the distance that both Hermione and Ron gave him made Harry think for the first time since he kissed Hermione (about a week and a half) about the horrocruxes and what to do next on their quest to defeat Voldemort.

Hermione had the locket so maybe that's why she was so distant and Ron wasn't the best companion on the -let's save the world but not eat meanwhile- mission…. Wait he was working on their plan to save the world not why his friends were so…. Cold today, the day and eventually the night went by and harry had done nothing to his plan so he decided to go to sleep.

Ron was in the couch, playing chess against the pieces that moved on their own, and Hermione was sewing the holes on one of her jeans, both of them lost in their own world until a thunder made her scream to witch Ron started laughing

-Asshole- she said with such hate that he was actually shocked -Sorry it- it- it's the locket- she managed to say in her embarrassment  
-We have all been there- he said as one of his bishops got wrecked by the white queen - is nothing  
She kept sewing the pants but when Ron's king was killed by the knight he spoke again -You do realize that you two are completely obvious right?- she pinched her own finger shocked by the question but remained calm  
-Yes- she said not making eye contact with him, her eyes still glued to the needle – mostly me, he doesn't over act as much-  
-You are more comical than him, kind of funny actually, I had to really think to know what he was hiding. But I know you guys since the first day so it wasn't so hard- he had started to rearrange the pieces to play a new game  
- I figured as much, we were kind of obvious- the holes on the jeans were finished and she was thinking on making a new one so she could fix it  
-I just have one question, wasn't he dating Ginny?, and if I recall correctly you were crushing over me—he said as his tower destroyed a white knight

His calm tone was the most disturbing thing, how wasn't he angry about this? He just kept playing that stupid game, so calmly how? Her finger already looked like Swiss cheese. As his bishop crushed the white king he stood up and politely excused himself to go to sleep.

She just stayed there in the cold, Ron and Harry were each in a different bedroom and she didn't want to be alone with neither so she just sited on the couch alone with her thoughts.

**So I did a more of a dramatic chapter (you can tell what it could be by the name of the chapter) to make things interesting, I'll try to post again this week since I'm in debt with you guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection

**Hi! I want to thank all of you who follow this, is so good to get the mail that someone new is following the story or commenting, so I'm really grateful  
This chapter was really hard to write, because is really insightful, but I'll continue to make fluffy and funny things next.**

Reflections

The red light of the fire and the glow from the rune-stone mixed with the silver light of the moon gave the night a spectral glow, the musical howl of the wind and the disastrous symphony of the hail and the rain didn't help with the ambiance.

She was still sitting in the couch, hugging her jeans and staring into the night. His words weren't the worst, the meaning behind them was true and he had right to be questioning things, she still was; the worst was his tone, his attitude, he never took his eyes out of the game, he even won, it was like….. he didn't care.

Things were confusing, even for her and Ha… well Harry was on his own world most of the time, so she couldn't be sure, but she had been avoiding this conversation with herself for way too long.

-Do I like him?  
-We do, but we are confused by it- her own response confused her…. Wait! How was she talking to herself? –In the purse- said her voice in an annoyed tone.  
-Of course! The reflection mirror- she said as she grabbed a small silver mirror from her purse  
-How you called me? - It was weird to hear her own voice be so… sassy  
-If you don't know what you are, how I'm I supposed to explain it? – It was official she was talking to a mirror...

-I'm just a reflection of your current state of mind, I have no knowledge outside of your emotions and memories- it was her own voice, she was sure of it, but it had some sort of authority. She should have tried the mirror before buying it.  
-But I bought you, don't you remember that?  
-And since the moment you touched me I have been Hermione Granger, I could tell you all about our life, things that you haven't told anyone else; but if you give me to Harry, I'll Be Harry potter and forget everything about you… well us- It was clear that the mirror had an identity of its own but remained within Hermione

A move of her wand and the noise shouldn't pass the living room door, they wouldn't notice her conversation with the mirror… well technically it was herself.

-So can I ask you anything?  
-You can ask what you don't want to hear and I will say what you don't want to say  
-That's deep- she said surprised at her own statement  
-Pre-recorded answer- said the voice  
- Of course. Anyway, we like harry?  
-Again, we do but we are confused by it; hi's been our friend for so long it's hard to think of him in other way than a brother

She looked at the mirror amassed – That's exactly how I fell!  
-I know, because I feel it too, only that I (the mirror) was made to say it out laud  
-But what about Ron, I mean I... we liked him  
-You can talk with I, or however you are comfortable. And yes we still like him, we just like harry more now.  
-Why? When? - She had so many questions and thoughts the mirror was probably dizzy  
-I'm not, and I'm confused as well, but again I just say out loud what you know don't want to say. It's always been there, I just awoke when he kissed you.

She kept talking to herself until the first shines of the morning, when she realized they were moving that day and she could use some sleep.  
She putted the mirror back in the purse and went to sleep, she crawled in the bunk bed above harry and slowly drifted into sleep.

**There it is! I totally want a reflection mirror now! I was going to write Hermione alone but I got the idea of playing with the "reflections" title and make it into a mirror reflection HAHA  
I promise the next one will be lovey dovey but I had to do this for myself, I needed her to freak out and question the relationship.**

**If you have any idea of what I could do tell me! I would love ideas from the people!**

Till next chapter :)

**Pd. This ( ) means a comment from me, not any character or the narrator.**


End file.
